


发情期

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE





	发情期

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [peaches and cream.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895628) by [RedamancyEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect). 



钱锟呜咽着，被徐英浩爱抚着臀部，大手紧箍着在他后背留下遍布的吻。他本应很窘迫的，但欲望冲昏了他的大脑，让他甘之如殆。

 

他会想到之后他的发情期会过去，在他甬道里的滚烫的感觉会消失，但是现在，他在徐英浩身下弓起身子，黏腻的液体汹涌的滴出他的双股间，等着他的哥哥最终对他做些什么。

 

随后如偿所愿，钱锟的魂都快要飞了。徐英浩掰开他的臀瓣，用拇指在穴口摩擦，然后他俯下身，舌头游走在他的会阴。他顶着后穴磨人的绕着圈圈，更多的液体滑了出来，又随着入口的张合被吞了进去。他在omega带给他极致的享受下喘息着。钱锟占据了他所有的知觉，他的信息素在房间里到处都是，惊人的香甜，就像腿间持续不断淌出的液体的味道一样。

 

徐英浩不停地用唇齿舔舐直到钱锟发出更诱人更大声的呜咽声，他的心充斥着一种奇异的自豪感，因为只有他才可以做到，只有他才可以让kun满足。过分友好的傻大个黄旭熙不行，连自己身高一般都不到的李永钦也做不到。对的，钱锟是他的omega，是他的伴侣，他是唯一能够让他感到柔软，被爱，被满足的人，没有什么比满足此时此刻正需要着他的钱锟更让他享受的事了。

 

他的动作变得更快了，他竭尽所能让弟弟的身体做好准备。他的性器在他的腿间沉重的抬着头，前端已经肿胀的不成样子，当徐英浩进入钱锟的时候，那柔嫩的内壁诱人地紧紧吮吸着自己的，而身下人叫声溢满了整间房。他开始猛烈的抽cha……

omega的后背被撞的生疼，但他仍然在空中抬起了自己的臀部，更好的迎合徐英浩的动作。

 

这个样子很不耻，但徐英浩就是喜欢钱锟这样的声音，完全迷失在情欲中，求他满足他，给他更多。他的脸上写满了想要的神情，徐英浩暗骂一声，狠狠的冲撞了起来，在动作中很快就达到了高潮。

 

钱锟先一步释放了出来，哥哥涨满了他的后面，在猛烈的冲撞中把他紧紧地锁在那里，让他无可抑制的从唇间溢出大声的呜咽。徐英浩扶住自己的性器最后一次对着他甜蜜的小穴，用那里挑逗着身下人想要听到他小声的呜嘤，让他在过度刺激中颤抖着。

 

他们花了几分钟让他们的呼吸平静下来，与此同时徐英浩的性器仍在他的身体里。钱锟已经累得睡着了，对方很能理解，毕竟发情期时做是最令omega疲惫的一次性事。

 

但是徐英浩知道该怎样让他醒过来，而且十分清晰的知道，他的弟弟，会在接下来的几个小时里，哭着索求更多。


End file.
